May I?
by Lucky Arthur
Summary: Quinn Fabray never thought her wish that night would come true, all was well, until she realized that she just made things worse for her and Rachel. Male!Quinn and Rachel.
1. Prologue

Quinn Fabray was waiting for her math class to end; it was boring to say the least. She did well in this subject, in fact, she already knew what her teacher was discussing, and so she just drew in her notebook while glancing at Rachel Berry from across the room. Yes, Quinn's been crushing on Rachel ever since freshman year; she was the school's most popular girl after all, captain of the glee club and a very nice person too. She's gay, yes, but only her best friends, Brittany and Santana knew about that. She was afraid she'll make a fool out of herself in front of Rachel, so whenever their paths would cross, Quinn would act all cool, only to be smacked in the head by Santana for making a bigger fool out of herself. Rachel was dating Finn, which made it even worse for Quinn, for once, she just wished Rachel would notice her and so that night, before going to bed, Quinn made a wish, well, more of an unconscious wish, a wish that would change her life, and Rachel's.


	2. Chapter 1

Here's a slightly longer version of Chapter 1. I've decided to include Frannie Fabray 'cause she has a slight role in the upcoming chapters. Enjoy. :)

Quinn woke up to the sound of her phone beeping. She looked at it and realized it's been alarming for the past thirty minutes. She groaned, and was about to get out of bed when she felt something between her legs.

_That's not right, _she thought.

She slowly put her hands between her legs, it took about five seconds to realized that

something that shouldn't be there, was there.

"AAGHH!", she screamed.

Her mom came running up the stairs and into her room. Judy looked worried, but then relief came over her when she realized nothing was out of order.

"Honey, what's wrong?", Judy asked.

"Mom! What the hell is this?", she then noticed that her hands were kind of big and hairy.

"Language, honey. And what do you mean what's this?", her mom asked, while looking at Quinn weirdly.

"This!"

Quinn pointed at the growing bulge between her legs.

"Quentin Charles Fabray! I cannot believe you would ask your mother such a thing!", Judy shouted at his son, clearly embarrassed by the question.

"Quentin?", she sprinted towards the bathroom and when she looked in the mirror, she fainted, or he fainted.

Quinn slowly opened her eyes; she found her mom and sister, Frannie sitting by her side. Then she remembered what happened and quickly sat up straight.

"Careful there, Char. You okay?" her mom asked.

Quinn shook her head and looked at her mom, and then Frannie.

"You fainted in the bathroom, almost gave mom a heart attack, she thought you might have a concussion or something", Frannie said.

"Wait, how the hell did this happen?", and that was the first time she noticed her voice was different. Her mom glared at her for a second but was quickly replaced with confusion.

"Did you drink last night? Are you sick? 'Cause you're not making any sense at all ever since this morning", Judy said.

_Okay, Quinn, breath, this is not happening, maybe you're dreaming, yeah, you're dreaming, definitely. I mean, you are a boy, how's that even possible, _she thought.

Quinn laughed hysterically, while Judy and Frannie shared a worried look.

"I get it mom, I'm dreaming! Can't you see? Well, you're in my dream so you wouldn't know", Quinn said confidently.

"Honey, you're kind of scaring me", Judy said.

"Mom, it's okay, It's still me, Quinn, your daughter, well, in this world, apparently, I'm your son, let's just wait 'till I wake up, okay?".

Judy ran out of the room, almost close to tears. Frannie smacked him in the head with a shoe.

"Why didn't you just tell us you were gay? You didn't have to scare mom like that!" Frannie shouted and followed her mom downstairs.

"That hurt you know!", Quinn shouted.

After ten minutes of thinking, she realized that maybe this isn't a dream after all, Frannie did smacked her in the head, that should've woke her up. And then…

"Shit. The fucking wish came true"


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews, I appreciate it.**

**Okay, so here's the second chapter, if you have any questions, you can always PM me :) and reviews are always welcome.**

**Note: Quinn would still be narrated as "Quinn", but everyone will call her Quentin or Charlie and I'm going to shift from she to he.**

* * *

><p>Quinn looked at the clock and realized he has to go to school in about an hour. He got up and went into the bathroom. First he took off his shirt and saw his muscular body. He looked into the mirror and gave himself a satisfied smirk.<p>

"Whoa! Good thing you kept your body in shape." he said to himself.

He was about to unzip his pants when he realized what he's about to see, he felt himself blush but then proceeded to remove his boxer briefs.

"That is huge", he said to himself.

He quickly took a shower and after that, shaved his facial hair to give him a clean look. He went into his closet and thank the heavens that his boy self knows how to dress not like Finn's lame style.

He wore a plain black v neck shirt and a grey skinny jeans plus a Vans Suede Chukka boots. He went downstairs and saw her mom and Frannie eating breakfast already.

"Hey mom, I'm sorry if I freaked you out a while ago, I was uh…. drunk, and uh, I'm not gay, okay?", he told Judy.

"It's okay; you know I don't care if you like boys, honey. At least that gay kid in your school isn't alone anymore, I'm not like your father, Quentin, you know that", Judy said and smiled. By this time, Quinn was staring at his mom like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Mom! Just no! I'm not gay, okay?", he assured his mom for the second time.

"Whatever you say, and you even talk like a girl, _Charlotte_", his mom teased him. Frannie was trying to hold back her laughter, but eventually both of them laughed.

"Urgh"

"Now eat your breakfast, you don't want to be late for school", Judy said.

Quinn ate her breakfast quickly because it's her favourite, bacon and eggs, and after that he kissed his mother goodbye. Judy was shocked, to say the least. She held her cheek and looked at Frannie.

"Hey mom! Where are my car keys...? Ah! Found it! Bye mom! Bye Frann!" he shouted.

He closed the door, leaving two shocked ladies inside.

"He's not sober yet, is he?" Frannie said.

Quinn went outside and saw a Lexus sports car parked in the driveway.

"Wow, since when did mom afford to buy me this?" he got back inside the house to ask if the car was really his, Judy just nodded, still shocked of what her son did.

Quinn drove to WMHS in less than fifteen minutes, by the time he got there, he was about to park in the spot reserved for the cheerios when he realized that he's not a cheerio anymore. So he had to park at the back of the school were most of the losers park their car. When he got out of his car, Jew fro and some other geeks were looking at him, shocked as to why one of the most popular kids in school was there. He gave him a nod, and headed inside the school. The halls were already filled with students, getting their books from their lockers. He was glad that they still parted like the red sea when he was walking in the halls.

_Some things never change, _Quinn thought.

He made his way to his locker, if that's still his locker, and apparently it still is. He opened it and got his books for his first class. As he was placing the books in his messenger bag, a voice startled him from behind.

"Hey baby"

He recognized that voice anywhere, the way she said it, Quinn would never forget it in a million years. He turned around and was face-to-face with the one and only, Rachel Berry.

"Rachel!" he shouted in her face. Rachel winced slightly, as if terrified of Quinn.

"Oh, I'm sorry Quentin! I didn't mean to call you that, please forgive me", Rachel said while looking down.

"I'm sorry if I shouted at you, it's just that, why'd you call me 'baby'?" Quinn asked, still confused.

Rachel looked a bit hurt when he said that.

"Can you please meet me in the parking lot after school?" Rachel asked him, avoiding the question.

"Sure Rach", Quinn said cheerfully.

"I'll see you", Rachel walked away quickly, almost in the verge of tears. He wanted to run after her, but a smack in the head prevented him.

"Ow! What is it with everyone trying to hit me in the head?" Quinn shouted, and turned around to see Santana.

"Really, Q? You threatened to out me if I don't treat the dwarf nicely and here you are denying publicly that she's your girlfriend", Santana said.

"What are you talking about?"

_Oh, so that explains why she called me baby, _Quinn thought.

"Sorry, I woke up in the wrong side of the bed this morning", Quinn told Santana.

"Uh-huh, or maybe some cheerio gave you mind blowing sex last night that you forgot who the hell Rachel is!" Santana shouted. Quinn covered Santana's mouth in order to prevent her from saying something more embarrassing.

"Geez, S! You didn't have to do that! Look, I'm just going to text Rachel and meet her before first period starts"

"I hope your hands are clean, I don't need to know what you taste like"

"Gross, why would I even think about doing that?"

"Uh, because you're a guy and guys like to jack their self off to some naked chick's photo"

"Whatever"

Quinn took out his phone from his pocket, and when the screen lit up, he was shocked to see the wallpaper that he dropped his phone in the ground.

"What the fucking hell is that!" Quinn shouted while pointing at his phone.

"You've got to be kidding me! Really, Fabray? I thought that since you're cheating on Rachel with some cheerio, you get used to it by now"

"Why the hell would I make that thing as my wallpaper!"

"How should I know?"

"God! Just, change it, S! Please!"

"You know I would smack you in the head right now but I guess the damage has already been done, God! You're giving me a headache, Fabray! Are you like on drugs?", Santana said.

He took his phone back and started texting Rachel.

**Hey Rach, could we meet before first period? :) -Q.**

**I'm sorry baby, I'm with Kurt right now, I'll meet you after school okay? -R.**

**Okay babe, and you look beautiful today, as always. :) -Q.**

**Uh, thanks I guess -R.**

* * *

><p>One question though: Is it confusing?<p> 


	4. AN

Author's Note:

Hey guys! So from what I've seen some of you are still a bit confused of what's happening in our story, so I'm just going to give a brief explanation:

As you've read in the prologue, Quinn wished things were different and that came true the following morning when she got transformed into a boy (that's what she wished for) but there's a catch though as we will see in the next chapters. So she's a guy now, but it's not just a simple transformation story, it's like Quinn got transported into another dimension where she/he is really a boy since birth (that's why Judy acted normal 'because she really gave birth to Quentin). Think of it as Quinn forgetting what her life is for the past 17 years. I hope that cleared some things up! And I'm sorry for not giving too many details.

Once again, thank you for the reviews!


	5. Chapter 3

**So here's the next chapter! I'm sorry for that A/N, I hope you guys understand the story now *crosses fingers***

**Warning: I'm kind of not satisfied with this one, so let me know if you liked it or not.**

* * *

><p>Quinn didn't see Rachel for the rest of the day and he's pretty sure that he shared at least one class with her. During his classes, he would receive texts from some of the cheerios.<p>

_Hey hot stuff, you free tonight? - Amy._

_Break up with the freak already! I'm way hotter than her -Jessica._

_Fuck buddy?_

_Oh god, just the thought of you makes me so wet right now ;) -Carrie._

Quinn was mortified, never in her life, well, his life (as of now) did he receive a text like that, let alone from his former teammates from the cheerios, so he deleted it immediately and looked at Santana, who was looking at him weirdly.

"You've been staring at me for the past thirty minutes, S, it's kind of disturbing", Quinn said.

"Can you blame me? You've been acting different ever since this morning!" Santana almost shouted.

"Wow, since when do you care, San?" Quinn asked her.

He doesn't know if his relationship with Santana in this alternate universe was the same as the one before. Sure they had each other's back when somebody tried to mess with the other, but when it comes to cheerios, it seems like the two would do whatever it takes to get the HBIC title. Quinn knew friendship doesn't work that way.

"Whatever"

Santana didn't asks anymore questions after that, Quinn felt bad for being so rude to her, but he knew she would eventually forget about it and move on. Quinn knew that telling Santana he was really a girl in another dimension would scream crazy in a lot of ways. The class was almost over, and so he started to put all his things in his bag, ready to meet up with Rachel. When the bell rang, the students left the classroom quickly, not even letting the teacher finish what she was saying about some homework tomorrow. Quinn was already running towards the door, when Santana interrupted him.

"Hey Q! Wait up! You forgot something!" Santana shouted.

"What, San?" Quinn asked, looking annoyed.

"Your cool! Geez, eager to see Berry much?"

"She's my girlfriend, S! What do you expect?"

Quinn opened the double doors and headed to the parking lot at the back of the school. Most of the students already left, and his car was the only one there. Rachel already there, leaning in his car.

_She's my girlfriend, right? So it's okay if I give her a kiss, _he thought.

Quinn gave Rachel a kiss on the cheek, but he felt her flinched against him. Quinn tried to ignore it, thinking Rachel was just caught off guard.

"So what's this about Rach?" Quinn asked.

"Um…" Rachel was looking down on the ground, once again, wearing that same expression she had a while ago in the lockers.

"Go ahead, Rach! Just do it already, we won't let him hurt you", Finn appeared on the side, along with Puck, Mike, Sam and Artie. Every one of them looked like they were about to murder him. Finn stood behind Rachel, while Puck was behind him, with Mike, on Quinn's right and Artie and Sam on his left. He was kind of scared to say the least. He can also see Mercedes, Tina, Santana and Brittany behind Finn, watching the scene unfold before them.

"You are so dead, Fabray! Go ahead my little Jew babe, do it!" Puck shouted.

"What are they talking about, Rachel? I don't understand", Quinn asked.

Rachel took a deep breath and looked at him.

"Char, I-I can't be with you anymore, our relationship, it's bad for both of us. I'm breaking up with you", Rachel almost whispered, while trying to hold her tears.

"What? I just learned from Santana that you're my girlfriend, and now you're breaking up with me!" Quinn accidentally shouted at Rachel for the second time of the day.

Rachel looked hurt at what he said, realizing the double meaning behind his words, he attempted to explain to Rachel what he meant, but a sharp blow to his stomach prevented him. Puck and the boys punched him wherever their hands could get. Puck was shouting at him, saying that anybody that would hurt his fellow Jew was looking for trouble. The boys were beating him bad, and no one was helping him. Instead, the girls just looked at him in disgust, even Santana. With a busted lip, and an almost black eye, Quinn and Rachel shared one last look before she left the parking lot with Finn. By this time his whole his body was in pain. His face was full of blood and Puck wasn't going to stop anytime soon. So he just laid there looking at the spot where Rachel just stood.

* * *

><p><strong>You can always message me if you have any suggestions!<strong>


	6. Chapter 4

**I'm so so sorry for the late update. I'm trying my best to come up with new ideas for this story. Thanks for the suggestions, btw. Anyway, here's the next chapter! Enjoy! All mistakes are mine.**

**I do not own Glee or any of these characters.**

* * *

><p>After Finn dropped him off, Rachel went straight to her bedroom. She was glad her dads were still at work at that time, so she wouldn't have to explain why she was crying madly. When she left the parking lot, the look that Quentin gave her was just heartbreaking, she felt that the boy she fell in love with two years ago came back. But those thoughts were quickly replaced by fear as she remembered the times when Quentin would beat her just because Finn would talk to her, and also that time when she asked Quentin why there was a bra in the backseat of his car, Quentin slapped her hard and told her that it's none of her business, after that she never questioned him again. She knew Quentin was the jealous type but she never thought that he would go as far as to hurting her just to show that he was jealous. She didn't know why he turned from the sweetest and caring boyfriend that she once knew to the monster he is now. She still loved Quentin, that's for sure, and if it wasn't for Finn, constantly telling him to end her relationship with Quentin, she would gladly take every blow from him as long as they were together.<p>

Rachel opened the drawer beside her bed and took out a picture of her and Quentin. It was taken last year, when Quentin took Rachel to the park to have a picnic. Quentin's arms hung loosely around her shoulders and at the same time kissing her on the cheek while she was smiling widely at the camera. She lay on her bed while holding the picture close to her heart and soon enough she fell asleep still with tears on her eyes.

* * *

><p>"<em>Why were you talking to him? Didn't I tell you you're not allowed to talk to him when I'm not around?" Quentin shouted at Rachel. <em>

_They were alone at the choir room. Rachel was fixing her sheet music when she felt Quentin behind her, she thought he was being impatient again but the boy had another thing on his mind. She turned around to face him, and then she saw his eyes. It was full of anger and jealousy, something she never saw in his eyes before. _

"_I-I uh. I was-I was just..." Rachel stammered. The look that her boyfriend was giving her was already scaring her. He grabbed her by the shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes._

"_What did I tell you, Rach? You're not allowed to talk to him unless I'm around!" _

_His grip on her shoulders was too tight making her wincing in pain. She was furious. Finn was still her friend and Quentin doesn't have the right to tell her who should be her friends. _

"_Listen here, if I ever caught you speaking to that Neanderthal again, believe me Rach, you don't want to know what I can do to the both of you"_

* * *

><p>Quentin woke up, sweat trickling down on his forehead. He took in his surroundings and realized he was in a hospital. He was still wearing his ripped clothes and the pain, although it was starting to subside, he can still feel it nonetheless. Frannie was idly watching the television unaware that her brother already woken up.<p>

"Fran?" he croaked out. No response. "Fran?" he tried again once more.

Frannie looked away from the TV and towards his brother who was lying on the bed. She quickly rushed to his side and hugged him tightly.

"Thank goodness you're awake! Mom won't stop crying!" Frannie said while holding his face tightly.

"Ow! Stop squishing my face, Fran! Where's mom?" He asked her sister.

Quentin couldn't remember how he got into the hospital in the first place. All he remembers is that when he woke up after the beating, the parking lot was empty. He tried standing and went to his car and unfortunately, all of the tires were slashed. He called his mom and waited for her beside his car and then he passed out.

"She went to home to get some of your clothes. The doctor said you might have broken a few ribs and your nose too, so it looks like you're going to stay here for a few more days until they heal. You've been beaten pretty badly, Q. What happened?" Frannie asked a look of worry evident in her face.

"It's a long story, Fran. I really don't want to talk about it right now." Quentin said. Truth is, he doesn't know what to tell her that wouldn't make him sound like a lunatic and he doesn't want his sister to think that he's a monster. Just then the door opened revealing a woman, maybe in her late 20's, wearing a white coat. Quentin thought that she was too young to be a doctor but then again who was he to speak of other people's business.

"Ah. I see your awake, Mr. Fabray. I'm Dr. Peterson. Based on my examinations, you have a minor fracture in the ribs; I already gave you a pain reliever so you won't expect any pain in the next 24 hours. We also placed a bandage around the fractured area to help your ribs heal. And as for your nose, well, surgery isn't necessary, we just have to align it again and then you're good." Dr. Peterson told him. He was glad that he only had minor injuries.

"Uh, thanks." He looked at Dr. Peterson in the eye. Her hazel eyes were beautiful. Quentin thought that he could look at it all day and never get tired. He looked her up and down and man, the lady's got curves.

_Damn it; stop staring at your doctor. It's embarrassing._ Quentin thought.

"Well then, Mr. Fabray. I'll check up on you later" she said and gave Frannie a slight nod. Frannie smiled at her, mouthing "thanks" in response.

Before the doctor reached the door, she turned around and faced Quentin.

"Oh and, Mr. Fabray?"

"Yes doc?"

"It's impolite to stare. I don't want to make your girlfriend jealous" she smiled and winked at him before she left the room.

He could feel his cheeks burning from embarrassment. The doctor just caught him checking her out. He felt like he was cheating on Rachel, although they were no longer together.

"You ass! You're lucky Rachel isn't here! Where is she by the way? She's not even texting you" Frannie asked him.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and when he opened his eyes he looked directly at her sister.

"She broke up with me, Fran" Quentin remembered the events a while ago, he felt like he was cheated on. Whatever magic caused this transformation definitely doesn't want him to be happy. He had Rachel as his girlfriend yesterday, and the other day, last week, last month, without even remembering it and then today, the love of his life ended things with him and he doesn't know if he'll ever have the chance with Rachel. Frannie took a hold of his hands and squeezed it gently. She knew how much her little brother loved Rachel; he would always talk about her even before they were together. She even told him that Rachel definitely got him whipped. When he brought Rachel to the Fabray household for the first time, she and her mom instantly liked her. Judy got along with Rachel because of their love for Broadway musicals while Frannie liked Rachel because she made her little brother happy and because she wasn't like those slutty cheerleaders who were after Quentin. So when Quentin told her that Rachel broke up with him, she doesn't understand why and what made her broke up with Quentin. Maybe she'll talk to her tomorrow and she still needs to know why Quentin was beaten up badly. But right now, her little brother needs her. She kissed him on his forehead and let him drift off to sleep.

"_I'll talk to Rachel tomorrow" she thought._

* * *

><p><strong>And my apologies again, I don't know anything about broken ribs or noses. I've just used Google as my source. <strong>

**Reviews are very much welcomed!**


End file.
